From A to Zoo/Gallery
Images from the episode From A to Zoo. Note: All images are put in order. S2E27 The Zoo Entrance.png|The Entrance. Zoo.png|A trip at the zoo. Bus Driver Lumpy 2.jpg|Lumpy the bus driver and counselor. Tuniaflakycud.png|Cuddles and Petunia look excited. Flaky regrets signing up for the trip. Sniffles2.gif|The only time Sniffles looks normal throughout this episode. Justlookatthat.png|Just look at that, it's terrifying! Andcheck.png|Everyone accounted for. From a to zoo not goof.PNG|Seriously, look at that abomination he calls a face! Lumpylookingup.png|Lumpy looking at the sign. Zoosign.png|Oh, take them to see the sharks! S2E27 Friends on the Zoo.png|Moments before separation. Ditchinglumpy.png|The kids run off. Flakyleftbehind.png|Flaky: "Wait for me!" Wheredthekidsgo.png|Lumpy now realizes the gang ditched him. Pokingamonkey.png|That's not a good idea. Laughingatthemonkey.png|They shouldn't be teasing animals. Especially since they ARE animals. Letsgopokemoreanimals.png|"Let's go taunt some more creatures!" Snifflespassesby.png|Along comes Sniffles. Woah.png|He looks amazed. Takemypicture.png|"Here, take my picture." approachingbaboon.png|Sniffles approaches the baboon. a to zoo 1.PNG|"What should I do with this camera?" Whenlifegivesyoucameras.png|"Oh well. I'll just take photos with it." a to zoo 2.PNG|What an ugly face! Movecloser.png|"A little closer." Nearthecage.png|"Uh... okay." Closetothecage.png|Sniffles gets closer to the cage. Againstthecage.png|Kinda too close. Perfect.png|"Perfect!" Photo.png|This photo would have been better if they were smiling. Baboonattack.png|It's the circle of death! And it scares us all... OhnoLumpy.png|"Oh no!" Foundasolution.png|"Aha! Fatz_ice_cream.png|Petunia enjoying ice cream. DABZ.png|Lumpy apparently knows to protect his face and eyes, but no one told Petunia. Glassintheface.png|"Ouch!" OhnoLumpy2.png|"Oh no again!" Offwithyerarm.png|This baboon hates cameras. A lot. Blowdart.png|Lumpy proceeds to blow a dart. 78-60.png|Baboon: I KNOW YOU ARE THE OWNER OF THE CAMERA! NOW DIE! DIE! Death: Sniffles Petuniadart.png|The dart hits Petunia, who is about to fall into the snake exhibit. Green Snake 2.jpg|Zoo feeding time. OhnoLumpy3.png|"Oh no a third time!" Dartinmouth.png|The dart falls down Lumpy's gullet. Lumpychoking.png|Lumpy choking. Lumpypassingout.png|Passing out. Lumpypassedout.png|Are all the zookeepers on break or something? Morningatthezoo.png|The next morning. Intothesnakepen.png|Lumpy coming to Petunia's aid. Fight.png|A fight with the snake. Green Snake.jpg|That snake looks really out of shape. Lumpyinasnake.png|That don't look right. Killedsnake.png|I can only imagine the look on the zookeepers' faces when they go to check up on that snake. Digestedskunk.jpg|Was murder really worth it to save THIS? Death: Petunia Smallertail.png|Cuddles and Toothy find another animal to torment. Rhino.jpg|The rhino in the episode. Pokingstick.png|It'll take more than a stick to bother this guy. Pokingspear.png|A spear? And I thought Flippy was the only psycho around here. Branded.png|HTF takes its branding seriously. Cuddlesleaves.png|Cuddles ditching Toothy. Pickmeup.png|Toothy asks for a lift. WhydoIhavetodoeverything.png|"Why do I have to do everything myself?" Helium.jpg|Cuddles sees some helium. smilingbunny.jpg|"I'm gonna have fun!" Helium.png|Inhaling helium... Heliumsinging.png|...and singing like a chipmunk. Lumpytoothy.png|Lumpy looks bored. Rhinorevenge.png|Turn your back for one second. impaled.jpg|Lumpy doesn't even realize that Toothy is DEAD! Death: Toothy Box.png|"This box should solve everything." From_from_Z.png|Still doesn't realize. Dotherobot.png|Now to go rescue Flaky. Bleh.jpg|DISGUSTANG! Flakyscreams.png|What could be spooking Flaky? 88582524852.png|Eek! A chick! Alektorophobia at its finest. Chick.png|Awww... Deadchick.png|Just like what happens to the other cute and cuddly animals here. 44444444444444444444444444444444444.png|Flaky upset that Lumpy killed the object she was afraid of. Wontstopscreaming.png|What are you so upset about? You're scared of a little chick, but you're even more scared now that its dead? Really? FlakyandLumpyandChicken.png|The Chick Massacre of December 2005. (Colorized) Slipandfall.png|They fall over. Seaofchicks.png|SPLAT! Deadchicks.png|Neither of them is getting any sleep tonight. Worriedcuddles.png|Something worries Cuddles. Escapedmonkey.png|How did he get out? You!.png|"YOU!" Backaway.png|"Stay back!" Bumpinto.png|Cuddles bumps into the helium tank. Balloon eye cuddles.png|The balloon nozzle stuck in his eye. 555-.png|Gah! I'm stuck! mrkrabseye.png|Helium distorts the eye. Eyeballoon.png|One of these balloons is not like the rest. Death: Cuddles Leavecrimescene.png|The baboon leaves his crime scene. Yayballoons.png|Lumpy finds a way to cheer up Flaky. tyingballoon.png|Lumpy had a famous balloon-vending career. Poor Flaky...PNG|When will she ever stop crying? T-Thank you... - Sniff -.PNG|I guess balloons are the solution to everything. (Goof: One of the dead chicks in Flaky's quills has their head and body detached from each other.) Don't cry, I'll take you home.PNG|"Don't cry, Flaky my child... We'll go back to the bus, I promise!" Hiff... It's...cute.PNG|"Hiff... T-this balloon... It's...cute..." Upantlers.png|Goof: Lumpy's antlers both point up. Beforepassingout.png|On this day, Flaky vowed never to visit the zoo again. Flaky passed out.PNG|Flaky passes out. Whataday.png|"What a day." Woo.png|Goof: Some blood briefly disappears off Lumpy's body. Checkonthestudents.png|Time to check on the students again. Deaths.png|How do you think Petunia got on the bus? Deaths2.png|Toothy's nose looks weird. Busted.png|"He's on to me." Waitaminute.png|"Wait a minute..." Quickplan.png|Time for a disguise. baboonwithglasses.png|Yeah, that disguise would fool anyone. And I spot another goof. shrug.png|Lumpy certainly fell for the trick. Lumpy Smile.png|This is the cutest smile Lumpy has ever made! ;) Leavingthezoo.png|Leaving the zoo. Businthedistance.png|Going home. camerabus.png|FLASH! They dead. Death: Flaky, Lumpy, The Baboon (Debatable) Miscellaneous CinemascopicHTFA2Zoo.jpg|Before... After the trip.png|...After. Petunia licking ice cream.png|Petunia before receiving a face full of glass. Bandicam_2016-04-04_19-51-05-923.png|Petunia at the end of the episode. From A To Zoo Chick Error 1.png From A To Zoo Chick Error 2.png Category:Episode Galleries Category:Image Galleries Category:JPG